The Adventures of Mario and Wario
is a show starring Mario and Wario in random adventures together. It will air on all seven Awesome Random TV channels, and ART 8 when it launches in 2015. Summary Mario and Wario decide to live together and go on random adventures. Characters *'Mario' Info coming soon! *'Wario' Info coming soon!' ''' Announced upcoming characters *Popcornario *Luigi *Phil Random *Peach *Daisy *Julian Awesome *Phineas Flynn *Hot Dog Man *Popcorn Man *Some random teacher that's also a world record holder for fastest Rubik's Cube solving who also has a photographic memory and probably has the longest name on The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show, and that show's name is pretty long anyway *Knuckles *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Birdo *Rodney Jones *Wesley Martinez * Barack Obama '' Many more characters coming soon. Awesome Random Studios is planning to feature over 200 original characters and various other crossover characters as well. Episodes It has been announced that ART has planned to make ten seasons, containing over 200 episodes. New episodes will premiere over a 30-week period each year, rotating between the seven channels every half-week. So far, the pilot episode will air on all ART channels at 4:00 PM, following the launch of the network. ART may also renew the show for a second season as well, to come late this year/early next year. That may sound wrong, as we said ten seasons up there, but that's their original plan, subject to change. Oh, and the premieres are going to rotate in this order by channel number: 2, 5, 3, 6, 1, 7, 4 for season one. In season 2, ART 8 will take over half of premieres. Pilot (2014) #The Most Epic Pilot In The History of Airplanes - June 12, 2014 simulcast on all ART channels Season 1 (2014) #Can You Make It? - June 15, 2014 2 #Bean Counters Inc. - June 19, 2014 5 #Counted The Beans - June 23, 2014 3 #Hotel Wario - June 26, 2014 6 #Delays of Future Pass (Part 1) - June 29, 2014 1 #Once Upon a Departure Time (Part 2) - July 3, 2014 7 #Grabbing the Popcorn - July 7, 2014 4 #Teeth Brushing...... OF NORMAL! - July 10, 2014 2 #Waluigi's Chili - July 13, 2014 5 #The Faded Heroes of Baseball - July 17, 2014 3 #Mario and Wario's Plane Saga - July 21, 2014 6 #The One and Only... CEO? - July 24, 2014 1 #Mario's Highway - July 27, 2014 7 #Does This Even Work? - July 31, 2014 4 #That Popcornario Show - August 4, 2014 2 #Rubicon... A Convention for Rubiks' Cube Lovers? - August 7, 2014 3 #How Mario and Wario Spent Their Summer Vacation - August 10, 2014 6 #My Fat Pony - August 14, 2014 1 #Best Store Ever - August 18, 2014 7 #Wario's New Computer-Phone - August 21, 2014 4 Season 2 (2014-2015) # Meeting the President - November 30, 2014 #Baseball Car-nival More Season 2 episodes will be announced soon. In like late February/March. Category:Mario Category:Wario Category:Randomness Category:The Adventures of Mario and Wario Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon Series Category:Awesomeness Category:White plastic smells like white plastic and green plastic smells like yellow flowers